


Unbalanced

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, set after Dr. Bashir I Presume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Julian has always been there for Garak, but Garak can’t understand why he’s not allowed to do the same for Julian.





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after “Doctor Bashir, I presume.” Garak asks Julian why he never told him about his parents, and it opens the door for serious discussion. Also, check it out on [my tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/post/174155253372/summary-julian-has-always-been-there-for-garak).

* * *

“Julian. Why did you never tell me that your relationship with your parents was so…”

  
“Terrible.”

  
“I was going to say strained,  but terrible will suffice.”

  
Julian sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He hadnt meant to walk into Garak’s quarters unannounced, especially not in a fit of rage. He hadn’t expected to lay his parental problems on Garak either, not when his partner was still processing complicated feelings about his own father’s death.

“You’ve never given any indication that you disliked them,” considered the Cardassian, “and you’ve never really mentioned how bad your relationship was. Not until now, at least.”

“I’m sorry Garak. Really. I shouldn’t have come in the first place. I don’t need you to feel sorry for me.” Julian admitted as he collapsed atop of Garak’s bed. At this, the Cardassians ushered his way towards his partner, and gently coaxed the humans head into his lap. Steadily, he began running his fingers through Julians hair.

“You’ve been going through so much Garak, with Cardassia and your father…I didn’t need to add to that list.”

Garak made a noise of disapproval, and suddenly his hands stopped working.  At that, Julian whimpered.  

“Garaakkkk-“ He exaggerated, childishly.

“Julian…” began the cardassian, almost hesitantly, mind finding the appropriate words to alleviate his partners wayward thought process, “I don’t believe I have to remind you of all the times you’ve been there for me.”   
  
Julian groaned. He didn’t come to Garak’s quarters to be lectured about his life choices.

  
“But that’s…that’s different. Your issues are always a matter of life and death, mine are just tedious annoyances.” He attempted to coax his partner to resume his massage, but the cardassian would not budge.

Garak rolled his eyes. It was that pretentious, self-sacrificing attitude that most doctors that  Garak had the pleasure of meeting carried about them. Of course, it was always more pronounced amongst starfleet officers, doctors or otherwise. Always put the needs of others before your own, minimize your struggles and maximizes someone else’s.

“When we first agreed to this relationship, you said that were were in this together.  All of this,” emphasized the cardassian, “I’m not a child Julian. My feelings won’t get hurt if we don’t talk about how terrible my life is for one day. And in all honesty I don’t mind never talking about my past again—unless completely necessary.”

Neither missed his attempt at humor, and Garak fought the urge to smile as Julian attempted to stifle a chuckle.

“But what does…hurt my feelings is when we don’t talk about you. You aren’t invincible Julian, no matter what ideas Starfleet likes to put in your head. You break, Julian. You are, as you say ‘only human’.”

Julian pushed himself out of Garak’s lap,  and sighed. There was something about the statement that sat unwell with him.  

“If only you knew Garak,” Julian confessed, “If only you knew.”

The Cardassian gently placed his hand atop of the doctor’s, and squeezed it reassuringly. Julian smiled through misty eyes, and squeezed back.

“Then tell me, Julian. Tell me about your parents, tell me what you’re afraid to tell me. You have never judged me,” said the tailor, “and I will not judge you.”

“I know Garak,” admitted the doctor, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it :)


End file.
